When Angels Deserve To Die
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [Naturo Crossover][Full Summary Inside][ItachixYuffie]They were both murderers, the only difference was she was caught. When Itachi kidnaps Yuffie, it's just so ironic how confused she is...
1. A Death Part I

**A/N:** _Yes, a strange pairing and crossover. It's a bit AU since I just began to watch Naruto (about 15 episodes only) and it's hard to do crossovers with two storylines. So please review. It may just stay as a one-shot or switch, maybe even add onto a triangle. Your choice, please R&R!  
_**Summary Remix:** _Yuffie's been captured for murder and as a punishment she works in the Olympus Coliseum. When a certain strange comes by, he takes her with- and not by force. The two grow closer, each other their pasts are scarred with secrets and lies. Somehow, the two grow closer… but will the dark relationship last?_  
**Couple: **_ItachixYuffie  
_**Crossover: **_Naturo &Kingdom Hearts _

**---**

"You missed a spot," Phil said as he walked by the just-cleaned floor. He marched on it, hitting the stone as hard as possible and making the mud that was caked non his hood fall onto the ground and dirty the floor.

This wasn't mean behavior, I've gotten it for a couple of weeks now. I got caught and now I'm forced to do this for a couple of years. I'm pretty lucky, I avoided jail for life.

What can I say?

I was possessed at the time, the confused. I didn't know who I was, if it was a nightmare, or if it was simply just my sanity leaving me. Next thing I know a dagger was into _his _back, my hand still on the handle. His blood stained the blade of it, it was his blood that rolled down his pale back and his shirt that soaked it.

No, I don't feel guilty about it. That's how they want me to feel, and that's how I _want _to feel. But nothing comes to my mind, when I awoke at the hospital and Leon told me what had happened clearly, tears refused to my eyes. Maybe a small frown, but nothing then that.

I scrubbed the sponge harder onto the floor and dunked it into the warm, dirty bucket of water, then scrubbed harder again. Rinse, and repeat.

When his friend approached me, I reacted. Natural, right? I mean it was instinct. The knife left his back, and into his friend's neck. I stabbed it right into his Adam 's apple. He let out a croak, and then blood came from his mouth.

The sick thing about it is after that I laughed. I laughed like it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I knelt beside his friend and wiped some of the blood from his mouth. I wiped it on both hands, then looked at them.

That's when it hit me that I had _murdered_ both of them.

"Yuffie, are you…"

Namine. How cliché, the princess comes to save her knights only to find that they have died. Her best friend had murdered them, and is about to murder her too.

_Self Righteous Suicide. _

I murdered her with a rope, only a little blood was shed. Mostly from her mouth as well, a little from where I cut the rope in a little too far.

I realized what I had actually done. I walked onto the cold balcony of the castle, and walked onto the ridge of it. I spread my arms out, and leaned forward.

_When Angels Deserve to Die._

From then one, I know I broke my neck and arm. I didn't become paralyzed and I lived.

Why did I live when they died?

The question haunts me this very minute.

_Wake Up. _

I smiled to myself, more of a smirk. I heard footsteps approach, quiet ones. I looked up to see a man, maybe in his early twenties. His long dark hair was tied back and he had a long coat that reminded me of home that covered his body. Defiantly ninja.

Then I looked closer as he just stood there. I recognized him- the one that killed his entire clan except his brother just to make him suffer. Or he had special feelings for him, both are rumored. Either way, what was the man doing here when we have heavy security?

"May I help you?" I asked rather rudely and brushed my long hair aside. (I've been growing it out for awhile; I don't care about it anymore)

"You feel nothing," he stated.

"What the _hell_?"

"Why are you still here and not somewhere else?"

"I got caught," I replied dumbly. I put the sponge back into the bucket and sat cross-legged in front of the rather gorgeous man.

That's when he held out his hand. "Come with me."

**A/N: **_I have decided! It is going to be continued, I'm not entirely sure how so, but I will. (if I don't delete it, I'm not sure if I'll get any reviews for it at all). Then I shall explain throughout the story who the men were that Yuffie murdered, what was going on, etc. Please R&R if ya want me to continue! _

**---Spades, Vampire**


	2. Rain &Fall

**A/N:** _Thanks to my reviewers: Kawaii Eyez, Beta the Second, thequietgenius, &Zanisha! You are all awesome. Most of you came up with awesome pairing names, and have come extremely close or hit what's going to happen lol. I seriously wasn't expecting any reviews, but thanks muchly. I changed my PanName… so if ya don't recognize me, I was Vampire Spades lol. Please R&R!  
_**Summary Remix:** _Yuffie's been captured for murder and as a punishment she works in the Olympus Coliseum. When a certain strange comes by, he takes her with- and not by force. The two grow closer, each other their pasts are scarred with secrets and lies. Somehow, the two grow closer… but will the dark relationship last?_  
**Couple: **_ItachixYuffie  
_**Crossover: **_Naturo &Kingdom Hearts _

**

* * *

****W**hy did I come with this ignorant _asshole? _He refuses to tell me what's going on, where we're going, where we're going to camp, where we are, so on and so fourth. I'm hungry- not to mention thirsty. We haven't stopped to rest since we left. We're in the middle of the _forest_ and I still don't know much about this guy. 

What would happen if I fainted now?

Hell, I don't even know this rat bastard's name. I know a little of his past, but that's because he was in **_The World's News! First_** ten years ago for several weeks.

_How does this bastard know **my **name and **my **past_? Is another question that hits me.

I sighed and sat on a nearby boulder. He stopped in his tracks, then looked over his shoulder.

"Why are you stopping, ninja girl?"

I rested on my back and motioned my hand dramatically. "Lazy ninjas need rest," A simple reply.

He didn't reply, but continued to stare at me for a moment. I ignored his silent talk, and closed my eyes for a moment, my legs feeling so wonderful from the rest. His shadow moved slightly, then I opened my eyes. He sat under a tree, leaning against the trunk of it, waiting for me. I'm so flattered. Really.

"Is there a river nearby?" I asked.

"We're going to set up camp, from how it looks there's a rainstorm nearby. The river is fifteen miles east; by morning we can make it then save some water. I'm meeting a friend."

Haha. The Great Ninja Yuffie is winning. PWNED!

**--- **

As the man had predicted, it began to rain.

However, we never made it to the campsite on time.

The rain began to fall, I suggested that we find shelter immediately- I mean, that's common sense, right? Before I catch a cold, get wet, have mud all over my not-changed-in-forever-clothes, and end up completely miserable.

Haha. But the bastard had to keep going, and refused to stop and make camp even for a _little _while.

Fucking ignorant stubborn jackass of a bastard.

Yuffie no happy.

I shivered and sighed as I took large steps through the sliding mud. It seemed we were getting close to a cliff of the forest, and indeed I could see the river below us.

Several hundred feet.

Haha.

I took another step and my foot dug into the mud and slid. I let out a little scream and clung to a tree branch. I took a deep breath and looked at the man who was only a little bit behind me.

"I got you if you fall," He said calmly as if reading my mind. I rolled my eyes and let go of the branch. I took a step with my right foot, and guess what?

I slid.

The mud slid beneath me so fast I didn't have time to react. I fell on my knees, and went with the small mud slide. A sharp object sliced my leg while I was at it, but at the time I didn't think about it. I screamed and my arms tried to grab onto something. My legs went over the edge, then my stomach. The shark object stopped at my thigh, but continued at my stomach to the center of my chest. I felt a large rock go against my stomach, then my chin, and then I felt it hit my nose as I fell over. My arms flailed, and then I felt someone grab my hand before I was too far of reach.

I looked down and saw the mud splash into the river, and it being carried away. I, then, was thankful I didn't go with it.

**

* * *

****A/N: **_Shitty ending… I apologize. I hope you liked it, I need ideas &such. Please R&R, don't leave here before doing so, that's extremely rude. _

**---Ninja.Gemini._Spades_. **


	3. A Death Part II

**A/N:** _Thanks once again to my reviewers: Kawaii Eyez, Beta the Second, thequietgenius, &Zanisha! I need ideas, and please review. Hope you like.  
_**Summary Remix:** _Yuffie's been captured for murder and as a punishment she works in the Olympus Coliseum. When a certain strange comes by, he takes her with- and not by force. The two grow closer, each other their pasts are scarred with secrets and lies. Somehow, the two grow closer… but will the dark relationship last?_  
**Couple: **_ItachixYuffie  
_**Crossover: **_Naturo &Kingdom Hearts _

**

* * *

**

**I **passed out after the man pulled me back up. My body was too shocked in the accident, cold, and exhausted to stay conscious. It was more of a I-fell-asleep kind of a thing, he pulled me close to his coat then bounced off quickly down the mountain faster then I've ever traveled before with someone on land.

To describe this feeling?

It wasn't one of those, "He was so warm, comfortable, and I fell in love in his arms like the princess and prince," kind of experiences. I hadn't exactly expected him to carry me, I expected him to the like the bastard as acting like before. His coat was as soaked as his skin was- his chin dripping raindrops on the center of my neck. Or as we were passing tree by tree the cold air swished by us. My blood from both my nose, legs, and chest were covering my skin as well as his hands and coat.

Don't think I didn't feel bad, because I did.

It was just more of a, "You deserved it for not stopping when I said so," kind of a feeling.

That was about the time I fell asleep.

**--- **

"Did you hear that, Naruto?" A pink haired girl asked a gold haired boy that was sitting next to her as they sat under a dry tree. A scream echoed through the air, maybe only a couple of miles away.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sakura," The other boy, Sasuke, replied for his friend.

"I don't know…" Sakura muttered. There was a pause of silence between the three before Sakura spoke again. "I want a new dress for the new party, do you think we can make it into town by tomorrow evening or afternoon?"

**--- **

"Yuffie's missing!" Cloud shouted to Leon. Leon's eyes widened, then he thought for a second.

"Are you sure? Did you check her room?"

"I searched everywhere," Cloud replied sternly. "We need to alert the others and begin searching at once."

**--- **

When I awoke, the sun was shining bright in my eyes. I pulled the blanket over my eyes and rolled over slightly onto the squishier part of the pillow. I closed my eyes again, and began to drift. Off. The I realized that I wasn't laying on a pillow. The fragrance of it was too strong, the thing I was laying on was too human like.

I opened my eyes, and jumped up form the person, only to see the bastard on the dirt, his coat unrevealed, only with his pants on.

Holy shit.

Hot bod-

NO! NOT HOT! NOT HOT!

BAD YUFFIE! BAD YUFFIE!

_Why not think that? _I asked myself quietly. He's dead, not alive. We're not together. I can check other guys out. Of course.

_BUT WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THE GUTS TO PUT THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE ON HIS CHEST WHILE SHE IS EXTREMELY WOUNDED, FRAGILE, AND COMPLETELY INNOCENT? _

_FUCKING ASSHOLE! BASTARD! DUMBASS! _

I knelt beside his face closely, and drew my hand back. With all my strength, I swung my arm, hitting his cheek.

His body jolted, he sat up. He drew a kunai in his fingers and got ready to throw it at me.

When he noticed I was as myself, his face softened and he put away the kunai. He rubbed the spot of the slap, and glared at me.

"That was for this morning!" I yelled. I stormed off, ready to go to the river and get a drink.

Just as my luck, as I was going off dramatically, I blacked out. My legs stopped moving, and my body leaned forward. I felt puke erupt in my throat, leaving my mouth, and I felt a hand wrap around my waist.

**--- **

_"He wants her," Ansem said quietly. _

_"No, he's over her. He told me!" I replied. _

_"Look, do you like that you see?" Ansem said and gestured his hand to the brick wall in front of me. A screen appeared and I saw his body. He bent over the red haired girl, her blood stained his hands. He let out a cry of pain, and bent close to her, then brushed his lips against hers. _

_"Kairi… Kairi, come back! I love you…" _

_"You see? I'm not telling a lie…" _

_His blood. _

_My hands. _

_His funeral. _

_Their funeral. _

_The cold surroundings… _

_The looks… _

_I see his corpse in the funeral basket, then I look behind me. He's standing there, blood covering his body. He yells at me with an unnatural voice, _

_"You wouldn't die for me! I've already died for **you**!" _

_"You didn't die for me!" I yelled back. "You died for **her**!" _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Hope you like, still need ideas. (Would be awesome, something to add to the plot or something) Please review, I promise there will be more fluff and funniness next chapter >.  
_**---Ninja.Gemini._Spades_. **


	4. Demon Awakes

**A/N:** _Thanks once again to my reviewers: Seras015__ Kawaii Eyez, ms2 Ultimate, &Zanisha! I love you so much. XD. I'm putting "the man's" nameItachi, though for part of it she doesn't even know it.  
**However, I have two people that have either added the story to Alert or favorites. Would be wonderful if you reviewed it after you read it. **  
_**Summary Remix:** _Yuffie's been captured for murder and as a punishment she works in the Olympus Coliseum. When a certain strange comes by, he takes her with- and not by force. The two grow closer, each other their pasts are scarred with secrets and lies. Somehow, the two grow closer… but will the dark relationship last?_  
**Couple: **_ItachixYuffie  
_**Other Couples Included: **_Squall/LeonxRinoa, SasukexSakura, TifaxCloud, RoxasxNamine, some implied RikuxKairi. Others can be requested.  
_**Crossover: **_Naruto &Kingdom Hearts _

**W**hen I woke up again from the terrible blackout, I opened my eyes, and everything was tinted dark red. I blinked several times, but nothing had changed. I looked about my surroundings, we appeared to be in the same spot. I looked down at my body- I was wrapped in Itachi's warm coat.

_How lovely_.

I looked around me once again, actually taking a good look. I was on the dirt wrapped in Itachi's coat as I mentioned before. I was positioned by a fireplace that looked like it was recently put out. Green trees were surrounding me, and no other living creature was in sight.

_The quiet…_

_Too quiet._

I tried blinking away the crimson color yet again, but same result. I stood up, holding the coat close to my almost naked body. My eyes narrowed as a thought came to me.

_What if he left without me, leaving his coat as an apology?_

Itachi didn't seem like the kind that would just _leave _without a word…

Would he?

_This is all giving me a headache._

"I thought you _liked _puzzles, Yuffie?" A voice came from a distance. It sounded so unreal, like the one in my dream. I jumped and let out a small scream, I looked around me, but nobody was there.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a small scream and turned around immediately.

It was only Itachi.

Well, a very _sexy _Itachi, but let's not go into his bod today, eh?

My heart was _pounding _in my chest, my head was dazed form all of the shock and blood. I let out a sigh and leaned against his chest, he was yet to respond.

"What were you afraid of?" He asked me in a seducing voice.

"I was just… hearing things," I replied coolly. I jerked myself away from him, stumbling over my own feet. I gave him a cold glare, not that it was his fault, but lecturing myself for letting myself do that. _His_ face popped in my head, and I shook it away silently. I didn't want to look weak. Not now.

He nodded his head and stretched out his hand. I looked at it, confused. Was he trying to _shake _my hand?

"My coat," He said his voice emotionless. I blushed, but didn't want to pull it away from me. I was practically naked form the fall. My wounds had healed (form a potion or magic- Itachi obviously cured me while I was in a coma) but the little clothes I had worn before had ripped.

I gave it to him, regretfully. I turned around immediately, and sat down, trying to cover myself, but not be obvious.

"I've seen women naked before," He said not too long later. I blushed madly; I closed my eyes and wished I wasn't there.

_That's a nice thought, isn't it? We know he gets some. How… lovely…_

"Ayee…. Aren't we leaving soon?"

"Actually, there's been a change of plans," he surprised me. I let out a small noise and he continued. "We're going to a town called _Gonsan _where we can get clothes for you, and I have some things I have to take care of. Then we'll go to a beach that is only several miles from there, it depends on how long we'll stay. From there, we'll go on."

Yuffie nodded. Then the thoughts came to her- the ones she was meaning to ask Itachi for awhile.

"And you _think_ that I'm just going to go with you?" She cried out angrily. She looked over her shoulder, and stared at the man coldly. "I don't know what the _hell _your name is, you think you know everything about me, I don't know why you want me with you, and you act like… like I will just go along with you!"

Itachi's eyes widened, and then his face continued to be emotionless. He spoke with a bit of annoyance when he said, "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I can not tell you why you're coming with me, or what my intentions are."

Yuffie was still not satisfied with her answer.

"What's your past?"

He paused for a minute, it took him a little while to reply. Yuffie looked back to the ground before, and moved her finger to make a small figure in the dirt.

"I'm a serial killer, actually. My past? I destroyed my village. Everyone. Except my little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. I have a partner we were supposed to meet, but we had a change of plans. I was supposed to kidnap you, actually. That's why I know everything about you. But you were willing to come with me, so I'm not forcing you or anything."

_Did I really know to know all of that?_

_**You asked for it**_, a voice in the back of my head replied. The voice sounded demonic, I hadn't heard it in awhile. A demon, it was. The demons name? Yuki.

_You came back? Too bad._

**_He's talking to you. Better… return. _**

I zomed myself back in reality. I looked behind to see him, and Itachi was now fully "dressed" He had his coat on, and a hat that was low to his eyes so you could hardly see his face. (**A/N: **I dunno what the Japanese hats are called… I apologize.)

He held his hand out to me to help me up. I nodded, and He pulled me up. My foot lost footing, and I, being the person I was, landed on his chest, my hand on his breast.

I blushed, and let go of his hand. I moved away from him, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"We going?" He asked.

**_You like him, don't you?_**

…_No, Yuki. _

_**The third stage… **_

…_has already been passed. Remember? When you took hold of me? Killed… Riku? _

_**You're pathetic. I've seen what is coming, I wouldn't get too close to him. He likes you too. **_

_Why are you telling me this?_

_**It wouldn't be any fun if we'd be locked up in the nut house for the rest of your pathetic life, now would it?**_

_I see where you're coming from._

"Itachi… do you know _everything _that happened?"

"I know everything about it," He said mysteriously. "You were possessed, angry, confused… Once you got into gear, you couldn't think about anything you were doing. You took more than four lives that night- you still don't even know it."

Yuffie's eyes widened. _"Oookay…" _

**---**

"You found her?" A woman cried out the older blonde. She clenched her fists- in anger and in excitement. "You found my little sister?"

"Yes, Tifa!" Cloud shouted, peeved. "A very long time ago. The point is- she's gone again. She knew where you were, we just came to stop by if you've seen her. Obviously you haven't."

The busty brunette, Tifa, frowned. "What did you do to her?" She asked in a threatening tone.

"Nothing. You don't know the whole story," Cloud replied sternly, then began to telling her of it from the beginning, leaving out the parts only Yuffie knew.

**---**

"Sasuke… I need you to pick out the dress though!" Sakura pouted. She tugged on the slightly older man's hand, trying to get him out of the bedroom in the hotel.

"Ask Naruto. He wouldn't mind," Sasuke replied. He pulled his hand out of her grip and began to walk back into his room.

Sakura frowned in disappointment, obviously disappointed. "FINE THEN!" She yelled through the wooden door when he shut it. She stormed off.

_Five more minutes, then I can go get her the present. Thanks, Naruto. I owe you one. _Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Sakura angrily drag Naruto behind her through the window.

**---**

_People_.

It was great to be once again in a society that didn't know me. I got strange looks, sure, but they didn't give me one of those _you killed the god damn Keyblade masters- die bitch! _Looks.

The people were wonderful as well. It reminded me of when I was a little girl and on the busy streets Wutia.

Most of the citizens were in kimonos, wore hair ordainments in their hair, walked in tiny baby steps, and were just plain awesome. Young women walked with another much like them, gossiping with one another. Men in business suits walked by each other quickly, but still stealing a glance at the women on the other side of the street. A group of orphans in ragged clothes grabbed handfuls of mud and threw the piles at each other.

_Just like home. All I need it Godo here- and the war. My last and one of the only good memories I have at Wutia? _

"_**I had a dream about mother last night, she was bleeding on the floor," A small girl about six years old told the older man in the house. The older man smiled, and replied,**_

"_**I'm sure next time she will smile."**_

_That was the last conversation I had with him. One of the only decent ones, really. _

I rubbed my temples, and Itachi stopped in his tracks.

"Something happening?" He asked.

"No, no… I was just… having a flashback is all," I replied with a small smile. "We'd better hurry or else I might gain a reputation."

**---**

We walked into a large clothing store. Immediately, the smell of the perfume told me that the place was expensive merchandise.

I stole a nervous glance at Itachi, who walked forward, entering the clothing.

The store was separated into men and women's kimonos of all kinds. Simple ones to walk in the house in, ones that were only for special things like weddings and parties, and others for daily clothes to fight in for all different classes.

I was attracted to the fighting ones, of course. A woman looked up from the small machine that she was typing on, and took a glance at us. Itachi lowered his hat down, and pushed me forward.

"What's our range?"

"Anything," he replied.

Shopping spree. Yay!

**A/N: **_I was planning on going farther then this, but I decided now would be a good place to end it. There's fluff in the next chapter along with humor- I promise! (I have it all planned out.)  
The demon in Yuffie's head is much related to Vincent Valentine's demon: Chaos. The demon actually has a lot to do with the story, so be paying attention ;) (&I own the demon)  
If you want to request something, go ahead. Things like couples, people, places... **ideas.**I will most likely do.  
I revealed the people she killed. Riku first- then Sora.  
I will try updating this weekend again- or I ay update tomorrow. I do not know, but it shall be soon. I promise.  
R&R!  
_**---Ninja.Gemini._Spades_. **


	5. Just Realizing

The girl sighed yet again as they watched three geisha dance together. She glanced down at her new clothes - a loose black shirt, knee-high black pants, sandals that tied up to end of her pants, and black, fingerless gloves. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail with Aerith's old pink ribbon, and went to the famous teahouse of Gonsan with Itachi.

She raised her tea up to her lips and tried not to be jealous of the dancing geisha. She admired them, and they reminded her like everything else around the town did of home.

As a little girl she remembered taking dancing lessons for three months before the heartless attacked. She wanted to be a dancing blossom like all those other girls who had men gawking at them. No, she hadn't always wanted to be a ninja.

And now Itachi was watching them closely, his dark black eyes watching their every move. She couldn't help but feel that jealousy tingling in her chest.

Especially the one on the side.

The geisha on the side had a small smile on her pretty red lips. Her eyes were the color of grey, and her face painted whiter than a corpse that had its blood sucked out by a vampire. Her kimono was of red silk, butterflies bigger at the bottom then made their way to becoming small toward the neck line were white. Her long fingers threw the fans in her hand up to the level of her head, then came spinning down to meet her hands again - two at a time.

Why did she have his attention?

Why did she care that some girl had his attention?

She didn't, the girl finally decided. She brought her tea back up to her mouth again, and sucked all of the warm liquid out of it's prison.

When she decided that she found less entertainment from the tea, she glanced through the see-through screen of the small teahouse and to the pet shop across the street.

"Itachi-san, when are you gonna be finished?" Yuffie asked, eager to get away form the place.

"Why? I'm thirsty." He replied, pretending to be oblivious to her question.

"You can't get thirsty!" The ninja girl growled. "That's just not possible! And besides, do you have some sort of crush on that girl or somethin'?"

"Sure I do," He replied casually, hiding a smirk on his lips with the white cup.

"Where are we meetin' your friend anyways?" Yuffie asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno," The same damn tone.

Yuffie frowned. "Well, I'm getting out of here, I'm leaving you to do some shopping or something. I'll meet you in the front area when the sun comes down, kay?"

"Wait - take this with you."

The handle of his katana reached her palm along with several gold coins.

"Your katana?"

"Just in case. You're a pretty girl, I expect you to use it. If you go missing, I will find you. No running away, ninja girl."

"Whatever, mom," Was he sarcastic reply before pocketing the change and weapon. She then left the teahouse with a bow to the owner, and didn't bother looking at Itachi again.

**---**

Itachi watched the girl leave the teahouse, and watched her shadow move across it, then her presence completely disappeared. He glanced back to the geisha women, and stood on his feet. Quickly, he managed to disappear without anybody noticing until long afterwards.

**---**

The Bathe House. Her first destination wasn't many steps away, so therefore she was perfectly happy. The water was warm, and better yet, the Bathe House separated into men and women rooms. BAM.

Yuffie _did_ waste her time and sit still, closing her eyes to half-way point. She took up the farthest right corner from the door, and wasn't bothered.

Well, until she left the almost clean bath of water for her towel.

Quickly, she wrapped it around herself and walked towards her clothes. The white cloth barely wrapped around her, lining an inch from her butt cheek, and barely covered the nipples over her breasts. Her back was completely exposed, showing off a large black tattoo.

Reaching across to the bench for her shirt laid in a pile of dark colored clothing, she was interrupted by a small feminine voice.

"Hey…"

Yuffie turned around to face the voice. The voice appeared as a girl - only a year or so younger than herself. She had dark colored hair, almost unreal lavender colored eyes, and a blush that tingled her cheeks the more Yuffie stared.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata - I… umm… well, myfriendSakuraandInoticedthatyouwerefromEmporerWorldSevenandIwantedtoknowifyoureallywere," She said, muttering bashfully under her breath.

Yuffie cocked her head to the side, staring at this girl, Hinata, wide-eyed. As far as Yuffie knew, **she** was the only one who could talk that fast! Yuffie grinned, finally, and nodded in a friendly motion. "Yeah, I came here with It-aaaaa… friend. I came from there, yeah, but I lived in a place called _Hollow Bastion_ up until a couple years ago for pretty much all my life."

"Okay," A deeper color of red came on her lips and she looked to the side of Yuffie's head, not making direct eye contact.

"Yup!" Yuffie grabbed her shirt and dropped her towel, watching Hinata creep away quickly back to an awaiting pink haired girl.

**---**

The girl, Yuffie, walked out from the bathe house feeling much cleaner and less self confident as she walked around in circles, deciding where to go next.

Yet the new question weighed down on her shoulders. Why as the girl so shy? Sure, if you walk up to some person and ask about their life it's a little intimidating, but not nearly that much! How did she know about the back markings? They hadn't tattooed anyone's back traditionally since the first downfall of the world… or were they renewing old traditions yet again? Yuffie hadn't been home in a long time, she kept note, but wouldn't Aerith have told her?

Maybe Itachi would know something…

Yuffie sighed dramatically and made her way back down, to an alleyway at the back of the teahouse.

**---**

As the man that looked identical to death made his way down the streets of the medium sized city, he made sure he kept his straw hat low, blocking the stares away from his eyes.

He made his way around the city, looking for any signs of Kakashi. Yet, he found that he had not arrived. Itachi was early, but he was growing impatient. Sitting around wasn't exactly the thing on his long list of things he could stand.

As he passed, he came around the area of which a large portion of the market was located. His eyes passed through, not really interested, but bored.

Yet his eyes could not resist the small jewelry shop.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a necklace - it had a thick silver chain, only about a foot long. Hanging off it was a small dagger; its blade was made of dark red ruby. The handle of it was made from an unknown rock, its color was a dark black, showing off its emerald in the center of it. The emerald was entrancing. Around it had the color of the blade in lightening streaks, spinning around the emerald - looking for a purpose. He looked at the marble rock that it lay on, and life seemed to play its way with

**j u s t w h a t h e n e e d e d.**

**---**

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN GONE WITH YOU AT ALL!" A female voice screamed through the changing stalls. Sakura's eyes were glaring daggers, her face red from her frustration. The blonde that sat right outside the women's stall rubbed the back of his neck, regretting that he had said.

Yeah, he wanted to comment on Hinata too about how long she was taking in the stalls too. He wasn't one for patience, but this was his girlfriend and one of his best friends - one of his only friends. Naruto sighed drastically and paced back and fourth, wondering why they had gone to Gonsan in the first place. It had so many _choices_ for women, Sakura explained to him when they were picking out their dress kimonos.

His eye twitched. His blood started to pound as a feeling came to his mind.

_Something bad was _

**g o n n a h a p p e n."**

**---**

The renewed AVALANCHE team waited anxiously around the Gummi ship. Tifa paced back and fourth, twisting her hair on her finger. Cloud started out the window bitterly, thinking about past events. Leon closed his eyes, trying to sleep to pass the time and memories. Cid drove the Gummi ship, his mind only on getting from one planet to another, searching for the little girl he once called "Daughter."

Barret and Marlene sat in the back, still confused about Yuffie. The cheerful, rebellious one killing… the Keyblade masters? Something wasn't right, Barret concluded.

"Cloud, I still don't understand. What did Yuffie have to say about all of this?"

"Nothing really," Cloud muttered bitterly. "Just kept muttering some Wutian or some _bullshit_ under her goddamn BREATH."

"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled. "What the hell? This doesn't seem like Yuffie at all! I mean, sure, she can be a little surprising by her random moods, but I don't think that she would ever go on a power strife and just _kill everyone!_"

"Oh yeah? Well, that's what she did. Just went off and killed everyone, Tifa. The end."

"Tifa bit her lip while staring at Cloud, wanting to yell something at him, something witty, something to strike at him ten times harder than he did at her. But the words wouldn't come to her head. Instead, she stomped away to her seat and stared harshly out the window.

"Cid, have we tried that world?" Tifa asked as they passed a small planet. Cid glanced over.

"Naw, but tha's _Ayamkuni_ - the worl' tha' our hometown taken' over," Cid said, his accent thick. "No' sure 'bout getting' along."

"Cid, go," Tifa said, a feeling inside her chest forming. "I have a feeling… I think she's there."

**h o p e.**

**---**

As Yuffie approached the alleyway, her eyes roamed the ground. Not seeing who was in front of her so suddenly, she looked up and bumped into someone's chest.

**a f i s h ' s c h e s t.**

**A/N: **_Thank you to those of you who reviewed! (ms2 ultimate, Kawaii Eyez, Vanya The Ninja Maiden, and Zanisha) Thank you tons. Thanks for the idea also! Same goes as before. I read through it again and noticed lots of mistakes such as missing words or letters, and I apologize. I also realized Itachi appears just a little OOC - but I think I'm going to keep him the way he is. There's not enough of him to say his personality, so… yeah. I'm not going to put up the summary and stuff because I'm too freakin' lazy. xD  
-Oh yes, and I apologize for the **very** late update. I have had no inspiration to continue until last night. I can't even remember half the storyline of which I was planning, so… I'm just going to go along with it I suppose. Last chapter I also realized I went into third person. I didn't mean to. I just… do. I apologize again! I'm changing into third personal because it's easy. So yeah. REVIEW!  
_**--Dark**_Spades_


	6. Important Authoress's note

Hello! As many of you have no seen before, I have made a new story. The plot is similar, and it's a triangle. It's a better version(hopefully) of this one- because for one I know Naruto better and for two my writing has improved.

So if you would read and review it, that would be lovely. I don't know if I'm ever updating this again.

Thanks,  
-DarkSpades.


End file.
